


The Perfect Moment

by danverbarnes



Series: For you bouquets and ribbon’d wreaths [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers - Freeform, Engagement, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Stark Industries, Weddings, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, comic books, goose - Freeform, smoothies, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danverbarnes/pseuds/danverbarnes
Summary: Steve knows what he wants to do but he’s struggling to find the perfect moment.*After Steve found the perfect ring he realised he needed the perfect proposal to go with it, and it quickly became an overwhelming task. Turning to Natasha for help was mostly useless, Clint gave even worse suggestions, “just put the damn ring on his dick already”.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: For you bouquets and ribbon’d wreaths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The right moment

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who wanted a sequel ❤️
> 
> Twitter- danverbarnes  
> Tumblr- briellanelle

“How’s the proposal of the millennia going?” Natasha asked, they had been on a skype call for 5 fucking seconds before she’d asked.  
Steve sighed, slouching down onto the table, resting his chin on his arms.

“It’s exhausting!” he groaned,

Natasha laughed at him through the webcam, “You’re being ridiculous!” she insisted, rolling her eyes, “You know however you do it will be perfect!”

“What if it’s not?” Steve asked, pouting into the camera,

“It will be, shut up with your… overthinking…ness” Natasha told him, making Steve sigh again, feeling as though he’d lost the argument already.

Steve had taken the time to find the perfect ring, without thinking about the perfect proposal to go with it until the ring was safely tucked away in the one draw Bucky would never open.  
The proposal planning had quickly become an overwhelming task and turning to Natasha to help was mainly useless.  
Clint had been giving even worse suggestions,  
“ _Just put the damn ring on his dick already”_.

Natasha had shoved him out of the camera when he said that, giving Steve the only good advice he’d heard from either of them,

“You know Bucky better than anyone, If Clint’s engagement ring hoopla doesn’t work, which by the way… I think is fool proof, he loves you, and you love him, just tell him why”.

It just kind of spiralled from there.

“Hey babe!” Bucky sang as he let himself into the apartment, making Steve smile from where he was sitting on the couch,

“Hey sweet cheeks!” He called out as he listened to Bucky’s footsteps bring him closer.

Bucky followed the same routine every day, he’d come in from work, and Steve would listen to him kick his shoes off by the door, walk into the kitchen, dumping his bag on one of the dining room chairs, and hanging his jacket over the back of it.

Steve craned his neck over the back of the couch when Bucky came into the room,  
“how was your day?” he asked as Bucky walking round to flop down onto the seat beside him, leaning in to softly kiss him.

“Better now”.

“Natasha and Clint are heading up to the lake house this weekend, if you wanna tag along?” Steve asked, stroking Bucky’s hair as he leant back against his chest.

“I love the lake house with you” Bucky mumbled, and Steve smiled into his hair, taking his answer as a yes.

By the time the weekend had come around, Steve had been packed for three days already, and was waiting eagerly as Bucky spent the morning packing, and unpacking, and packing again. Steve lingered outside the room, listening to Bucky humming to himself, silently willing him to hurry up as he paced up and down outside the bedroom door.

When Bucky finally emerged, dragging his suitcase out behind him, Steve was quick on his feet, grabbing the car keys,

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” he chanted, Bucky laughing as he followed him to the door,

“Slow down!” he said, “we need snacks!” he insisted, forcing Steve to stop, already outside the front door,

“Bucky come on!” he whined, “We’ll stop to get some” he said, eager to be on the road,

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise” Steve laughed, Bucky eventually relenting, following him out of the apartment.

They lasted barely five minutes on the road before Bucky was whining like a child,

“Steve, you promised”

“Bucky, damn, give us a minute!” Steve laughed, watching out of the corner of his eye as Bucky put on his best pout.

“Look, there’s a sign up there!” Bucky pleaded, pointing ahead to a sign post, “You’d better fucking pull over Rogers” he cursed when Steve said nothing.

“I am, I am!” he sighed, signalling at the next turn.

“Finally!” Bucky cried, “right what do you want?” he asked,

“Just get anything, I’m gunna run to the bathroom, I’ll meet you out front in 5” Steve directed him, the two of them heading in different directions.

“Yes sir!” Bucky mock saluted him, showing off his best smile.

Steve was already waiting out the front when Bucky emerged, his arms full of different snacks, making Steve laugh involuntarily when her saw him,

“You know the drive is like an hour?” he shook his head at him, and Bucky tried to shrug in response, without dropping anything, which only made Steve laugh harder.

“Just get in the car” he said, opening the door for him,

“Why thank you, kind sir” Bucky grinned, ducking into the car. “What shall we open first?” he asked, before Steve was even buckled in.

“I told you Buck, I’m easy” he said, turning the engine on, listening to the rustle of the bags as Bucky chose which to open first.

“I remember this” Steve laughed quietly,

“What’s that?” Bucky asked

“The first time we did this… you were feeding me sweets as I drove, and honestly you were lucky I didn’t crash the damn care”

Bucky laughed, “Still think it’s funny I had that effect on you”

“you’ve always had that effect on me” Steve smiled softly, glancing over at him,

Bucky looked back at him, the same sickly-sweet smile plastered across his face.

The couple arrived at the house right on schedule, however Natasha and Clint were nowhere to be seen. 

It was oddly unnerving, the quiet suburban road, with no signs of life, Steve thought as he unlocked the boot, handing off a couple of bags to Bucky who sighed loudly,

“Are you not carrying anything?” he asked, and Steve rolled his eyes,

“I need to lock the car, shut up.”

Bucky bent down to try and pick up the last unopened bag of sweets, dropping one of the bags Steve had handed him in the process.

“Steve! Pitch in a bit, fucko!” Bucky said,

Steve ignored him, locking the car after Bucky finally managed to get his damn sweets.   
“God you’re annoying today” Steve said, taking one of the bags from under Bucky’s arm.

“you love me” Bucky said, eyes sparkling, Steve wondered for the hundredth time how Bucky had gotten the stars in his eyes.

“But at what cost” he sighed dramatically, kissing him quickly before leading the way into the house.

The house was unlocked, but there was still no sign of Clint or Natasha, inside the kitchen Bucky dropped the bag of sweets onto the counter, dropping his bag as he did so, leaving it on the floor as they headed in through the house.

Clint and Natasha were suddenly within earshot as they reached the hall, the two of them laughing out on the deck, a flash of Natasha’s red hair visible through the glass doors.

“We’d like to put in a complaint about the hospitality” Steve said, announcing their arrival,

“Steve!” Natasha half shouted, leaping up from her chair and wrapping Steve up in a tight hug, before doing the same to Bucky, “how’s my favourite couple?” she asked

“oh, they broke up” Bucky said, a deadpan expression, as Steve slapped him on the shoulder,

“Shut up” he said, laughing,

“We’ve got some of that fizzy cherry crap Steve says you love” Natasha said, and Bucky smiled,

“Is it my birthday?” he laughed, not noticing the quick look Natasha shot Steve.

“there’s beers in the fridge too!” Clint chimed in when they’d already turned to head off back indoors.

Steve had to stifle a laugh when he opened the fridge to find nothing but beers. There were 4 bottles of fizzy cherry drink and at least 5 cases of beer. Steve silently handed Bucky one of the bottles,

“fucking hell, do they not eat?” Bucky swore as he noticed the fridge full of drinks.

“God knows” Steve smiled sheepishly, “pretty sure Clint is like, 80% beer anyway”.

The four of them spent the afternoon outside, Natasha and Clint switched the hot tub on excitedly, Clint strategically placing a cool box of beers within arm’s reach. Bucky sat on the edge of the deck, feet dangling into the water, swinging his legs back and forth, watching the water ripple out into the lake, and Steve sad beside him.  
He lasted about ten minutes before disappearing inside, only to come back empty handed, finding himself unable to sit still for longer than ten minutes at a time.

“What are you guys up to this evening then?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Steve.  
Bucky looked over to Steve, expectantly,

“Got a couple of ideas” Steve smiled, Bucky smiling back,  
“sounds fun” he agreed with whatever Steve was thinking.

Eventually, when Bucky decided he was bored and was drying his feet, Steve told him he needed to make sure he wore good walking shoes.  
Bucky groaned at the thought, “It’s so hot though Stevie”

“Please” Steve said, batting his eyelashes as best he could,

“Fine” Bucky relented almost instantly, he always did when it came to Steve, and less than ten minutes later, he was ready, waiting for Steve who was now pacing around the kitchen.

“When are we going?” Bucky asked, and watched as Steve peered out the open window,

“Hm, let me finish my drink” he said, having another sip of his beer. Bucky watched hi wordlessly, not sure what he should be focusing on, Steve’s obvious stalling, or Natasha and Clint who had appeared in the doorway, arms wrapped around each other’s waists, looking lie proud parents, seeing their child off to school for the first time.

“Okay, Steve this is getting weird, lets go!” Bucky complained, and Steve struggled to think of any excuses, shrugging at Clint and Natasha who were blowing kisses from the doorway when Steve finally took Bucky’s hand in his own.

“Let’s go cupcake” he said sweetly.

“after you, sugar pie” Bucky laughed at him, linking their fingers together.  
Leaving Natasha and Clint to their own devices… the two of them springing into action.

“Sooo…” Bucky elongated the word, swinging their clasped hands between them, “Where are we going?”

“Can we go to that little bakery?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded enthusiastically

“Love that place!”

Outside the tiny bakery, Steve was using his best smile to persuade Bucky to wait outside for him under the baby pink awning.

“Do I not get to choose what I want?” Bucky pouted, and Steve took the opportunity to kiss him,

“nope sorry!”

Bucky did as he was told, hovering outside, watching Steve through the window, watching as he pointed at something inside the glass case, and when he came back outside with a smile on his face, paper bag in hand, Bucky tried to reach for it, pouting again when Steve hid it away from his reach. “why?” Bucky whined, and Steve had to laugh at how childish he could be sometimes,

“not yet!” he said, smacking his hand away again, letting him sulk as they carried on walking.

“Let me guess” Bucky raise an eyebrow as they stood at the bottom of the hill they’d first climbed way back when they’d been here the first time together, “We’re climbing the mountain.”

Steve grinned, eyes bright, “ding ding ding!” he sang,

“you’re so annoying Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve nodded,

“Yeah but you love me so what does that say about you” he smirked.

Steve let Bucky lead the way up the stony path, following him happily, smiling at the sky, as he realised the sun was just beginning to set. Bucky seemed to be on a mission to reach the top, and Steve couldn’t decide if he just wanted to see the view, or if he just wanted the chocolate muffin that was melting in Steve’s clutches.

But all too song, they were stood at the top, Bucky standing right on the edge, a small smile on his lips.  
“Never gets old!” he said, and Steve opened his mouth to say something, closing it again when no words came out.

“Do you want your muffin?” he asked finally,

“fuck yes” Bucky grinned, whipping around the grab the bag from Steve, taking the slighted melting, but till good triple chocolate muffin from him. “Ugh, I want to live in that bakery” he mumbled, mouth full of chocolate goodness.  
“so… why did we have to climb this hill?” he asked, turning back to Steve who simply shrugged,

“Just thinking about the first time we were here, you remember it?”

“Of course, I do”

“this was where it first felt like the perfect moment to kiss you” Steve admitted,

“oh really” Bucky smirked, “I’m kidding, we both know I ca read you like a book” he said, and Steve sighed.

“jokes on me then” he said, moving closer to be next to Bucky, wrapping his arms tightly around him.  
And that’s how they stayed for the next few minutes, wrapped up in one another, the slight breeze blowing Bucky’s hair into Steve’s dace, the sun slowly setting on the horizon, the sky filling with wisps of pink and blue, and Steve wanted to live in this moment forever.  
Finally, when a stronger wind blew around them, making Bucky shiver, Steve decided it was time to go.

“come on” he said, holding on to Bucky’s hand as he led the way back down the way they had come.

They were faster on the way down, and all too soon they were standing on flat ground, the sky becoming dark above them,

“Lucky we left when we did, we’d have been falling down the hill” Bucky laughed, squeezing Steve’s hand as they walked back toward the house.  
Outside the door, Steve shifted anxiously as Bucky opened the door, waiting patiently for Bucky as he took off his shoes.

“Why’s is so dark?” Bucky asked, realising the house was in total darkness. “Where are they?” he then asked, looking back over to Steve, who shrugged.

“let’s go and see” he said, allowing Bucky to lead the way into the lounge, the lights were off and without the natural light that usually streamed in through the windows, the whole room was in darkness.

Bucky hovered in the doorway, letting his eyes adjust to the dark, and Steve carefully shuffled past him, fumbling to find the light switch on the wall.

The moment the lights came on the room erupted. A room full of people cheering, Natasha and Clint bursting party popper over Bucky’s head.  
“Surprise!” they room shouted, Bucky laughing in surprise as we looked around the room.

“What the fuck!” he looked over to Steve for an explanation, “What’s the occasion?”

Steve quickly shook his head at Natasha who was staring at him with a confused look on her face.  
“no occasion” Steve said quickly feeling the room flood with questions. “We just love you Bucky, do we need an excuse to celebrate you” he said, eyes locked onto Bucky’s who were threatening to spill with tears, as Steve continued,  
“It’s not everyday you have the chance to show someone how much you love them, and we all love you a lot” he shrugged, and Bucky smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him.

“okay!” he said brightly when he pulled back, and he headed away from Steve’s side, disappearing into the groups of people.

As soon as Bucky was firmly out of earshot, Natasha jumped at the chance,

“Steve what the hell!” she said,

“yeah dude, what happened?” Clint added, joining Natasha’s side,

“I don’t know” Steve said honestly, “It just didn’t feel right.”

“So, this engagement party is now just a not so casual Saturday get together?” Natasha laughed, and Steve nodded,

“Yep that’s about right” he smiled, eyes mindlessly searching for where Bucky had disappeared to.

As Steve made his way across the room, he seemed to answer the fame few questioned to everybody who appeared next to him, telling everybody, almost on repeat,

  
_I don’t know, it wasn’t the right time_

_It has to be perfect_

_Thank you for coming_

Until eventually he found Bucky, he was outside, lying flat on his back on the deck, staring up at the sky.  
Steve sat beside him, manoeuvring himself until he was laid down beside him.

“Het Romeo” he said quietly,

“Hey” Bucky said softly, and Steve found his hand, linking their fingers together between their bodies,

“Are you okay?” he asked, “Is it took much?” Steve was suddenly anxious that the crowd had been too overwhelming, and this was Bucky hiding away from it all.

“no, not at all… well maybe a little” Bucky admitted, a small laugh escaping his lips,

“I’m so sorry Buck” Steve said, immediately filled with guilt,

“No!” Bucky insisted, “It’s in the best way”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, frowning up at the sky, feeling Bucky’s fingers tighten around his own, he tilted his head to look over at him, Bucky was still staring at the stars scattered amongst the blue-black sky, practically a mirror image of Bucky’s own eyes.

“I used to be fascinated with space, I remember staring at the sky and looking for shooting stars. Wishing things would get better, that my life would all come together, or I’d wake up and it would have all been a dream, just never really thought I could meet someone like you.” Steve was still staring at him as Bucky turned to meet his eyes, “It still feels like a dream, like I went from nothing to everything when I replied to that ad… and I didn’t even know it, I still can hardly believe it.”

“Better believe it baby” Steve smiled, “We all adore you!”

Bucky thought about all the people inside for him, Pepper of course, and Tony Stark, a few people from work that he had become friends with, Carol, her girlfriend Maria, and daughter, who they had come to be close friends with, Sam, who Bucky had reluctantly agreed to meet, and had somehow come to love, Steve had even invited a few of Clint’s archery pals, although Bucky had to wonder if this was more to give the party some weight.

“Still just seems crazy to me” Bucky laughed, “I love you” he said, slowly sitting up, shivering when the wind blew,  
“fuck it’s cold up here” he said, making Steve smile,

“come on” he said, standing up and holding his hand out for Bucky to take.

The two of them walking back into the party, hand in hand, was exactly as Steve imagined they’d one day walk into their wedding. He put the thought out of his head as quickly as it had come, vowing to just enjoy the night and make sure Bucky felt as loved as he was.

“So, where’s everyone staying?” Bucky asked a while later, and Steve shrugged,

“not sure, some people are heading home, someone can take the spare room, or just crash in the lounge, Clint and Nat really aren’t bothered” he said, taking the opportunity to wrap Bucky up in his arms, pulling him in close to h is chest.

The rest of the night flew by, and all too soon Steve and Bucky were falling into bed, an exhausted mess of laughter and kisses.

Even Bucky had drank a couple of beers, finally coming to forgive himself for everything he had been through, enjoying the feeling it gave him. He’d only needed 2 to be just a little buzzed, laughing now at Steve who had been drinking all night, he couldn’t be quiet, tripping over his own feet twice in the last three seconds, and he couldn’t be quiet to save his life.

The two of them fell into bed, tangled up in each other, both of them deliriously happy, kissing and fumbling for each other’s skin.

The sun had already been up for hours before Steve and Bucky came to, Bucky nuzzling his face into the crook of Steve’s neck to wake him, planting kissed from his lips and down to his chest, like he was leaving a trail to return home.  
Steve mumbled incoherently, shivering when the cold of Bucky’s metal hand stroked his cheek,

“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty” Bucky whispered softly, making Steve’s eyes flicker open,

“Morning sunshine” he said, a smile appearing on his lips as soon as he took Bucky in. His hair was a total mess, his bare chest rising and falling with his breath, scars on show where his prosthetic joined flesh. He’d come so far from hiding himself from the world, but he’d slowly come out from his shell, and now he would wander the apartment happily naked, letting Steve assure him that the scars on his shoulder were nothing less than beautiful.

 _They’re a part of you, Buck, and I love every part_ he’d said, and Bucky had let him take him to bed, kissing everywhere, every inch of visible scar tissue until Bucky was whining for him to touch him.

He sat up in bed now, pulling his hair back from his face and using the black hair tie from his wrist to tie it back, turning to look down at Steve, who was gazing at him like he was the 8th wonder of the world.

Bucky laid back down in his arms for a while, Steve brainstorming new ideas for his comic book, asking Bucky for any ideas,

“put me in it” Bucky said

“Seriously though Buck, what do you think?”

“put me in it” he repeated, kissing Steve firmly on the lips.  
“I’m hungry” he then announced, swinging his legs out of bed and pulling back the curtain, flooding the room with light as the midday sun shone in through the window.

“I hate you” Steve muttered, covering his face with the cover.

“come on, I’ll make pancakes” Bucky said suggestively, and Steve peeked out from underneath the duvet at the thought.

Steve emerged downstairs 10 minutes later.

“There he is!” Tony Stark announced as he appeared,

“don’t wanna” Steve groaned, and Tony laughed, “but couldn’t miss out on my boyfriend’s sweet pancakes… hot and dripping in honey...”

“Want us to clear the room for a minute Steve?” Clint laughed, slapping him on the shoulder,

“I’m talking about pancakes!” Steve insisted, and the room laughed, it was still a strange feeling, Tony Stark, in his best friend’s kitchen, laughing at him as he fantasised about pancaked, everything Bucky had brought to Steve’s life was extraordinary.

Bucky ended up making everybody a pancake lunch, the 6 of them passing the syrup between them like they were 16 passing a bottle of liquor around at a house party.

When all the plated were empty, Pepper stepped in, clearing them away, offering to help clean up,

“just shove em in the dishwasher, we don’t use this place enough to worry about plates” Natasha laughed,  
and barely an hour later Tony and Pepper were packed and saying their goodbyes at the door, Pepper politely thanking Natasha and Clint for having them, Tony shaking everybody’s hand like he’d just finished up a successful Stark meeting.

Steve followed them out to see them off.

“Thank you so much guys! I know you probably had more important things to do this weekend than come to a party that didn’t exactly happen, but Thank you” Steve said, guilty at dragging them away from the business, but beyond gratefully to them for coming.

Tony laughed, hugging Steve quickly, clapping him on the back, “Glad to have been here! And we’ll come along to the actual engagement party when that happens!” he promised, and Steve grinned,

“thanks! Have a safe drive home” he said, waving them off the drive.

It was early evening before Steve and Bucky thought about leaving. Bucky insisting on Steve letting him drive, not letting Steve behind the wheel after he’d been drinking the night before.  
They eventually said their goodbyes out on the drive, each of them getting a tight hug from both Natasha and Clint.

“Fucking propose before I do it for you!” Natasha hissed into Steve’s ear,

“I’d like to see you try” Steve smirked,

“hey Bucky!” she called, and Steve glared, suddenly not sure what he would do is she tried to propose for him,

“love you mate! See you soon” she said, winking at Steve over Bucky’s shoulder as she hugged.

“Hey, take this as well guys” Clint said, re-emerging form the kitchen, carrying an unopened bottle of fizzy cherry cola, “We won’t drink it, you might as well” he said, handing it over to an ever-grateful Bucky. “Drive safe!” Clint added, his arm wrapped around Natasha’s waist as they waved the two of them off.

It was almost dark when they arrived home, Steve unloading the bags and following Bucky up the stairs, more than ready for bed.

“What do you want for dinner?” Bucky asked, they’d been home for almost an hour, Steve had collapsed on the couch as soon as they’d gotten in, yawning along with The Office theme tune, his feet now resting on Bucky’s kneed as he mulled over the idea of food.

“hmm, not hungry” Steve said,

“Might order a pizza” Bucky thought out loud,

“Ooh yeah let’s do that!” Steve was suddenly interested,

“Thought you weren’t hungry” Bucky teased as Steve rolled his eyes, trying to say something, his sentence completely distorted as another yawn took over

“What?” Bucky laughed at him

“I want some garlic bread!” Steve said, suddenly excited at the prospect of food.

“Okay you gotta move though, I need to get my phone” Bucky instructed him, making Steve groan as he tried to move his legs. “Go to bed!” he said as Steve yawned for the 5th time in the 3 minutes, “I’ll bring you pizza in bed like the princess you are” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

45 minutes later, the two of them were sitting side by side in bed, the boxes of pizza and garlic bread wedged between them.

“fuck it” Bucky swore as he dropped more barbeque sauce onto the cream duvet cover, Steve laughing at him as all the cheese came off in his mouth, leaving Bucky holding an empty slice of pizza dough. Steve almost got down on one knee right then and there, purely at the sight of Bucky staring, distraught at his sad slice of pizza.

He was mere moment from reaching for the ring in his bedside table half an hour later when Bucky wouldn’t let Steve’s garlic breath stop him from kissing him goodnight.

After Steve’s botched proposal he seemed to spend half his waking days trying to plan the next attempt, and soon three weeks had passed him by.  
He’d been non-stop busy, he now had a working title for the second instalment in his Captain Marvel trilogy.  
When Hope had first told him that James Howlett was interested in making it a series, Steve hadn’t known what to say, he’d never imagined that happened, and suddenly he was back in full swing, sketching designs for Vers, sidekick Goose, dressed up in a black collar, her name engraved on a silver tag hanging from it.  
Bucky, as always, was Steve’s biggest fan, enthusiastically telling him how much he adored everything he created.

Bucky was working most days, coming home every evening to recount each days’ events to Steve, the two of them curled up on the couch, pressed together, or making dinner together, Steve’s arms around Bucky’s waist s he stood behind him, resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky expertly made spaghetti, his newly found speciality.  
It hadn’t taken them long to realis that Bucky was the superior chef in the relationship, and Bucky had run with it.

This day, however, was different.

Steve had spent most of his afternoon on call to Natasha, she acted as the perfect background noise as he tried to plan out a plot for Vers 2, at first, but she soon became nothing but a giant distraction.

“Steve, Steve, Steve” she chanted, barely pausing for breath, until Steve had sighed, giving in to her, dropping his pencil and glaring through the camera.

“What?”

“When are you proposing?” She asked, dramatically,

“Leave me alone” Steve defended himself,

“you know I do have Bucky’s number, right?” Natasha said with a smirk,

“do you want to be invited to the wedding or not?”

“I think it would almost be worth it to be honest” she countered, and Steve rolled his eyes,

“I’ll do it eventually!” he snapped,

“When?” Natasha was still whining, sticking out her bottom lip, “Oh, can I be on skype when it happens?” she asked, her face immediately morphing into a grin.

“No, shut up, I’ll do it” Steve said again, picking his pencil up again, trying to find some focus.

“Do you want to have the engagement party at the lake house?” she asked, breaking his trail of thought yet again,

“do you think everybody would make the trip again?” he asked, thoughtfully,

“Yeah probably, everyone’s rooting for you two!” she said,

“Okay, sure, we can do it during the day and make a big lake thing of it?” Steve suggested, and Natasha beamed.

“That sounds so much fun! I’ll buy some inflatables!” she started rambling excitedly, tapping away on her laptop as she started to google groom and groom inflatable flamingos.

“I don’ think Bucky will actually go in” Steve laughed when she showed him what she’d found,

“I don’t care, it’d not all about you Steve… I need them”

“Oh sorry, my mistake” Steve laughed, officially giving up on work. “What about sky writing?” he asked,

“Lame” Natasha shot the idea down without even glancing up from her screen,

“flash mob?”

“gross”

“String quartet?”

“A little better” Natasha finally gave him her attention,

“live TV? Bet Tony could arrange that”

“Steve, sweetie, I feel like you’re heading in the wrong direction, does any of that sound like Bucky to you?”

“Well no… but I don’t know what to do!” Steve sighed.

“I don’t know either, you planned it to abso-fucking-lute perfection, and somehow still didn’t go through with it… you don’t think he’d say no do you?” she asked, suddenly frowning,

“No” Steve said confidently, “I know he’ll say yes”. He sighed, laying his head down flat on the table, ignoring Natasha’s laughter, and only looking back up when he heard the unmistakable sound of Clint coming home.

“What the hell happened?” Steve asked, as Clint appeared on screen beside Natasha, a huge plaster stuck to his forehead,

“what?” Clint frowned, “oh this” he touched his head gingerly, “Nah, it’s nothing, just a graze”

“Those fucking arrows” Natasha swore, and Steve had to laugh,

“I almost don’t think any of you are any good at archery you know” he said, and Clint shrugged, changing the subject

“Have you proposed yet?”

“No, he hasn’t” Natasha answered for him, and Clint rolled his eyes heavily,

“Don’t lecture me then Rogers”

“thank you, guys, ever so supportive, as always, I’m going to try and actually get some work done” Steve said eventually,

“love you!” Clint and Natasha chorused together, as Steve ended the call.

Steve said where he was, sitting at the dining table, staring at the two bullet points he had plotted out so far, 10 minutes later, choosing to forget about it, moving on to draw a new character.

The next hour passed him by before Steve even realised what he was doing, and soon he was staring down at a brand-new creation, now quite able to control the smile that pulled on his lips, the tiny cartoon man filling his heart with love.

That was one of the best lessons Hope had ever given him.

_Make sure you fall in love with your characters._

He fussed over his new love, shading carefully, filling in the little man’s black boots, finally finishing by half 5, moving to switch on the TV, finding re-runs of friends to keep him company until Bucky was home.  
He heard his key in the lock just after 6, and listened to the ritual of Bucky coming home, shifting from where he was sprawled on the couch to greet him when he entered the room.

“Hey babe!” Bucky smiled brightly,

“Hey hot stuff” Steve grinned, watching as Bucky hung his jacket on the back of a chair, watching as became distracted by the papers Steve had left out on the table.

“What’s this?” Bucky asked, a small frown on his brow as he picked up the new drawing.

Steve watched him silently, taking in the way Bucky’s eyes flickered over the picture, the man was tall, long dark hair, a couple of white streaks down one side, he wore all black, and a serious expression on his face, but his eyes were blue and bright, and he had one metal arm, glinting golden in the imaginary sunlight. The tiny man was the person combination of beautiful but deadly.

“is… is this me?” Bucky asked, looking up from the picture to meet Steve’s eyes, his expression somewhere between complete amazement, confusion, and pure love for Steve.

“Yeah” Steve said hesitantly,

“You’re actually going to put me in it?” he asked, wide eyed

“Yeah... he’s the white wolf!” Steve shrugged it off,

“Who is he though?” Bucky’s smile growing across his face as he looked between Steve and the cartoon Bucky wolf.

“He’s a survivor, form world war 2, but he kind of lives in Africa now” Steve smiled.

“I can’t wait to hear how that happened, he sounds fucking awesome!” Bucky said excitedly, practically skipping over to the couch to smother Steve in kisses.

They stayed there where they fell for a while, Steve laying on the couch, Bucky sprawled on top of him, his chin resting on Steve’s chest, telling him about his day at the office.

“It was a quiet day” he said, and Steve knew from experience that to Bucky, quiet, often meant boring. “All I’ve drank today is coffee, I feel like the unhealthiest man in the universe” Bucky complained, breathing his coffee breath onto Steve’s face. 

“I hate you” Steve said, closing his eyes,

“Nah”

“You’re right” Steve relented without hesitation, and Bucky stroked his cheek softly, planting more kisses to his temple before begrudgingly dragging his body up from Steve’s.

Steve stayed where he was as Bucky disappeared from view, only to reappear 5 minutes later, now having changed out from his work clothes, returning only in his boxers and an oversized burgundy sweater.  
Steve listened as Bucky clattered around the cupboard, fishing out the blender which he plugged into the socket with a satisfied sigh, Steve turned to take in the view as Bucky bent over, rummaging around in the freezer, looking for whatever frozen fruit he had left.

“Hey, lover boy!” Steve called, “making enough noise over there?” he asked, getting no response from Bucky until he’s finally found what he’d been looking for.

“Want one?” he offered, and Steve shrugged,

“What’s in it today?”

“raspberry and pomegranate”

“pomegranate” Steve said flatly,

“Yeah?”

“I feel like that doesn’t belong in a smoothie” Steve frowned,

“What? Why not?” Bucky frowned back,

“It’s just seeds isn’t it? Bit risky” Steve questioned him, and Bucky had to laugh,

“But the risk is what makes it so exciting!” he said, positively glowing with excitement, it was Steve’s turn to laugh,

“Alright Hun, you’re making a smoothie, not fucking a shark”

“What can I say, I’m passionate about smoothies!” Bucky raised an eyebrow, “We’ve all got something that’s the mundane equivalent of fucking a shark, right?” he asked, and Steve stared at him, how the hell did he manage to fall madly in love with a man head over heels for pomegranate smoothies. “Hardly a risk if it’s going to be amazing, you know? What’s yours? Completely ordinary passion in life?” Bucky asked, pouring the fruit into the blender and flicking the switch, filling Steve’s thoughts with the deafening whir.

Steve’s heart was racing as his mind wandered, what was his passion? He liked drawing, sure, hell, he even loved the smoothies, but Bucky had just compared a smoothie to fucking a shark, surely there was something just as risk and exciting that Steve was completely besotted with.

“Here you go Steve!” Bucky called over to him as he switched the blender off, starting to pour the smoothie between two glasses as Steve made his way across the room.

Bucky fussed around, making sure both glasses were level, picking them both up and turning to hand one to Steve.  
Steve took the glass from him, taking a small sip, smiling appreciatively, happily surprised at the taste, and then handing it back to Bucky.

“You don’t want it?” He asked, and Steve nodded,

“I do, just… put it down for a sec” he said, and Bucky did as he was told, turning back round, his eyes landing on Steve’s again, curiosity piqued.

And then Steve dropped to one knee.


	2. Ready?

Bucky stared, Steve down on one knee, nervously looking up at Bucky, who opened his mouth to say something, but found nothing came out. He thought about closing his mouth again, but both his heart and brain seemed to have stopped, simply staring as Steve took a breath,

“Bucky” he said, smiling, his whole face melted as he said his name.

“I never thought I’d get so lucky, never in a million thousand fucking years did I think that looking for a roommate would bring me someone as incredible as you,  
I’m crazy about you, just… really stupid crazy for you,   
oh, Bucky, when I realised it was you I was emailing about that picture form the gallery… I thought my heart was going to drop out my fucking ass, and when I realised you wanted me too… it was like everything fell into place,   
I’m in awe of everything you do, you’re an absolute angel, and everything I’ve ever wanted. Knowing you has been the best thing I’ve ever done, I never want to be without you,”

Steve pulled out a small navy blue, velvet box, and lifted the lid,

“Bucky, will you spend forever with me?”

Bucky’s eyes were threatening to spill tears down his cheeks, his jaw starting to ache from smiling, he didn’t think he could even speak without his heart growing 10 sizes bigger and bursting out his chest.   
He nodded.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, finally standing up so they were stood face to face.

“I want to marry you more than anything” Bucky choked out, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve’s neck, pulling him in against him.  
Steve fumbled between them, pulling the silver ring form the box and pulling back to slip it onto Bucky’s finger. Steve felt the tears finally spill as Bucky looked down at it, and then raising his hand to cradle Steve’s face, metal fingers a stark contrast against Steve’s soft skin, Steve held Bucky’s wrist with his own hand, staring into his eyes like he would find the meaning of life buried in them.

“So” Bucky finally broke the silence, “The lake house?” he asked, smirking.

“You knew?” Steve asked, screwing his eyes shut in embarrassment, Bucky shrugged,

“I had a sneaking suspicion…” he said with a smile

“I had it all planned out, I was going to recreate the moment on the hill, and propose at sunset, we’d go back to the house and everyone would be there to celebrate us”

“But you didn’t”

“It wasn’t right” Steve admitted,

“But this evening in the kitchen... this was better?” Bucky asked, still smiling

“Guess so!” Steve grinned, leaning in to close the gap between them again. “I never want to stop kissing you” he whispered against Bucky’s lips.

“Then don’t” Bucky said, kissing him again, letting Steve turn his smiles into laughter as he swept him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to their bedroom.

“I would marry you right now” Steve said, dropping Bucky onto the bed, who tried to pull Steve down with him,

“Why wait” he said between kisses.

“3 months!” Natasha shrieked down the phone, “You’re getting married in 3 months? Are you kidding me? Do you even know how much there is to do? Have you thought about flowers? Colour scheme? Venue? Rings? Are you crazy Rogers? Tell me you’re getting a wedding planner!”

“Okay can you relax! No, we’re not getting a wedding planner, we want to do it ourselves, but as you’ve quite clearly pointed out… there is a lot to do, so we’re gunna need all the help we can get”

“Count me out”

“You’re in charge of the cake” Steve ignored her,

“Oh, okay, nice” Natasha changed her tune,

“Thank you”

“What about everything else?”

“Well, lucky for us we’ve got contacts” Steve laughed, almost hearing Natasha roll her eyes from the other end of the line.

“Guessing we’re talking about a certain billionaire?”

“Yeah, Tony is going to help with the reception” Steve explained.

Tony had agreed instantly, excitedly getting Pepper on board, promising it will be a night they will never forget.   
“Anything for my favourite experiment!” he’d laughed, and Steve had nervously looked at Bucky, worried about how he’d feel at being called an experiment, but he’d laughed, flexing his metal arm. Steve was impressed, he really had come so far.

Everybody was being incredibly helpful, Natasha was so tightly wound over finding a cake, it was terrifying to imagine how she would have coped planning her own wedding, but Clint had agreed to help find the rings, and with the suit shopping. Tony Stark was sending daily updated on his progress of the reception, sending cheques through the post to cover the photographer and the DJ, putting them in contact with his favourite caterer. Even Carol had offered to help with the centre pieces,

“Maria knows someone who owns an adorable little florist, what colours are you guys going for?”

They had decided on burgundy and serenity blue.

And finally, 2 months and 27 days later, everything was ready.

“Are you meant to be at Natasha’s tonight?” Bucky asked.   
He and Steve had been lounging on the couch, leaving the TV talking to itself as they stared only at each other. Everyone had been impressed with how calm they’d both stayed throughout the planning process, telling them how organised they’d been to pull off such a short engagement.   
It had been a full-on couple of months, but now they had made it to the night before, satisfied that everything would be ready the next day, blissfully happy in each other’s arms, ready to spend their last night together as an unmarried couple.

“Supposed to be” Steve sighed, resting his head on the back of the couch,

“Just stay with me” Bucky said, lifting Steve’s hand up to his lips, softly kissing the back of his knuckles,

“Okay” Steve said, he wasn’t about to argue, they hadn’t spent a single night apart since they had become a couple, and they weren’t planning on starting now.

“You’re going to make such a radiant bride” Bucky smirked, Steve bursting into laughter with him,

“You’re such an ass!”

“Yeah, we’ll discuss it at the wedding” Bucky leaned over to kiss him, “Come on, bedtime” he said, still holding his hand, pulling him up from the couch and dragging him toward the bedroom.

Steve hadn’t realised how tired he was until he was laying next to Bucky, pillow cradling his head like a cloud, Bucky had swung one leg over Steve’s keeping him close, and was now softly kissing his neck, humming quietly against his skin.

“Steve” he whispered,

“Mmm” Steve mumbled,

“I can’t wait to marry you” he said, and Steve’s eyes opened, Bucky was propped up on one elbow, staring down at him, completely love sick and looked right back at him, suddenly wide awake.

“Tomorrow can’t come soon enough” he said, matching the pathetic look Bucky was wearing.

It was late when they finally drifted off to sleep, it was hot, each other’s skin radiating warmth, but neither one of them willing to pull away.   
Steve woke up every few hours, finding it hard to stay settled, so it was all too soon when they were both jolted awake by the door slamming shut.

“What the fuck” Bucky mumbled into the pillow,

“Steven Rogers! Where the hell have you been?” Natasha was shouting as she burst into their room,

“Fuck” Steve groaned, burying his face under the covers,

“you’re not meant to spend the night together... you’re not supposed to see each other, it’s bad luck! Get up you moron!” Natasha was crashing around, gathering up Steve’s things and packing them into a bag.

Steve groaned again, finally forcing himself up and out of bed, pulling on a baggy sweater, and short.

“okay, okay, I’m coming”.

Natasha was tapping her foot impatiently in the doorway as Steve tried to give Bucky a kiss goodbye.  
He finally gave in, stopping at the doorway, at the sound of another person clattering around in the kitchen,

“Is someone else here?” he asked, Natasha shook her head, exasperated by him,

“Yes, Clint. I was dropping him off and decided to see where the fuck you’ve been, I’ve officially lost the best man bet thanks to you!” she explained, and Steve nodded, right, of course it was Clint.

He and Bucky had decided very early on that Clint and Natasha were to be his and Steve’s respective best men, and it had quickly pun into a competition between the two of them, who would be the better best man? And Steve had to admit, not knowing where your groom was, was definitely not great on Natasha’s part.

Natasha took Steve by the arm, dragging him out of the room,

“See you at the wedding baby!” he called out, hearing Bucky laugh sleepily from behind him.

“you two are disgusting” Natasha was complaining, pulling Steve behind her and down the stairs, “you have written your vows, right?” she suddenly asked, and Steve had to laugh, she was somehow more stressed than Steve and Bucky both put together.

“Of course, I have!”

Luckily the drive to Natasha’s place was a ten-minute journey, and soon Steve was wide away, being ordered around by Natasha, instructing him to make Bellini’s, and have a shower. She was fussing over his hair, and offering him mascara, trying to attack him with bronzer until he locked himself in the bathroom. Refusing to come out unless she swore to stop treating him like her personal Barbie doll.

She gave up banging on the door after a minute, disappearing from earshot, until she called out 10 minutes later,   
“Steve! I made pancakes!”

Steve cautiously opened the door, and sure enough, the smell of pancakes was wafting throughout the apartment.   
“They’re dick shaped!” she shouted again, and Steve decided he officially needed to see this for himself, heading out to see what monstrosity she had cooked up for him.

Sure enough, plated up, ready and waiting for him on the table, were a stack of NSFW pancakes drenched in syrup.   
Steve snapped a quick picture to send to Bucky, a NSFW message to match the pancakes.  
It turned out Natasha and Clint ad discussed the idea of a pancake breakfast, when Bucky replied, mentioning how Clint was busy burning pancakes as they speak.

With breakfast out the way, the calmness Steve had been feeling, was slowly being replaced with a tummy full of butterflies. He stood in Natasha’s room, staring at himself in the mirror, dressed to the nines, and willing himself not to throw up.

And suddenly, Natasha’s hands were on his hair for the 60th time, and then, they were on their way.

Steve couldn’t stop wishing Bucky was there with him, seeing everything for the first time. The marquee stood tall in the field, the sun thankfully high and warm in the sky, the chairs were all white, huge burgundy bows tied on the backs of them, a huge flower arch stood at the altar, flowers decorating each chair at the edge of the aisle, a perfect combination of burgundy dahlias, blue hydrangea’s, white calla lilies, and baby’s breath. It was breath-taking.

It wasn’t long before the guests began arriving, and Steve was sent away, hiding out in the small outhouse, texting Bucky, fixing his tie another 3 times, smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of his suit, and pacing apprehensively down the corridor, waiting for Natasha to come and find him.   
When she finally came in, Steve was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall,

“Let’s get you married” she smiled. She looked gorgeous. Her hair perfectly curled, pearl hair clips clipping it back from her face, sky blue dress showing off her figure, a beautiful combination of lace and chiffon, sparkling silver heels that caught Steve’s eye.  
He took a breath, taking her hand as she pulled him up from the floor.

Steve stood at the altar, all his wishes coming true as he faced Bucky, the two of them in matching grey suits, Steve wore a blue tie, Bucky’s was burgundy, both wearing matching burgundy boutonniere’s, holding each other’s’ hands as they exchanged their vows.

_I promise to make you pancakes at least once a month, I will always tell you when your hair’s a mess, I will always be honest with you, I will choose you, forever, no matter what life throws our way, and I vow to love and adore you until long after I’m dead._

Bucky slipped a simple silver ring onto Steve’s finger.

_I promise to always stop for snacks, I promise to support you in everything that comes our way, I promise to never stop kissing you, I promise to never kill off your comic book character, and most importantly, I promise to love you unconditionally. Always._

Steve slipped a matching band onto Bucky’s ring finger.

Tony had designed Bucky’s wedding ring perfectly, fitting snugly onto his finger. Metal on metal. And Bucky knew he would no longer be able to hate that part of him. Steve’s own fingers worshipping every part of him, real or otherwise.

Natasha had spent the morning handing out party poppers to the guests as they arrived, a replacement for confetti as everyone set them off as Steve and Bucky walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, covering them in rainbow coloured streamers, the photographer capturing every perfect moment of Bucky’s head thrown back in laughter, Steve plucking yellow streamers from his hair, staring at him with love hearts for eyes.

The drive to the reception was short, but Steve couldn't stop himself from kissing Bucky, smothering him with his love until the car pulled in to park.

The wedding car had taken the scenic route, allowing the guests to arrive first, and Natasha had sent Steve a photo of the hall before it filled with people, the tables were draped in white table cloths, Carol’s centre pieces truly the focus point of each table, and each with their subtle differences.   
Vases of love heart sweets, burgundy roses, eucalyptus, blue orchids, and white lily of the valley.   
The chairs had alternating blue and burgundy ribbons tied around them. Electric tea lights, and bottles of wine spread out across each table, fairy lights decorating every wall.

Tony’s caterer was as amazing as he had promised, and Natasha and Clint had truly outdone themselves with the cake, 3 tiers of perfect white icing, golden drip icing on the top tier, sprinkles, and piped flowers in blue, two tiny grooms standing on the top.

Everybody there enjoyed making up for the people that couldn’t make it. The guests taking advantage of the open bar, making up for the quiet that could have been filled with the families that weren’t there.   
The dancefloor was never empty, their friends drunk and not having a care in the world.

“Want to dance?” Steve asked Bucky, who was giddy from drinking fruity cocktails. Steve offered his arm for Bucky who took it gladly, feeling as though prince charming had just asked him to the ball.

The guests cleared the floor as the music changed, Bryan Adams and Heaven filling the air, Steve and Bucky danced, holding each other close, Steve quietly humming along to the song that had been the easiest choice of the whole wedding.   
Slowly, others came to join them on the dancefloor, Clint and Natasha staring at each other lovingly, Tony and Pepper dancing, glasses of wine still in hand, Carol and Maria, dancing with their daughter.

“You look beautiful” Steve told Bucky as he undid his tie,

“Thanks hubby” Bucky grinned, Steve sweeping him into his arms again, kissing him, feeling his cheeks heat up as others cheered and yelled around them.  
Natasha had apparently handed out more than just party poppers, people now throwing confetti over their heads, colourful, glittery, heart shaped confetti, until they were standing in the centre of a rainbow coloured dancefloor, the glitter reflecting in Bucky’s eyes, or Bucky’s eyes making the whole room glitter. Steve wasn’t sure which way it was working.   
Bucky had at some point shed his jacket, deserting it on the back of a chair, along with Steve’s his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, disco lights bouncing off his left arm, making him shine brighter than anything else in the room.   
Steve noticed briefly how he had rolled his sleeves, not thinking twice about what anybody may think, his sleeves tight on his biceps, tie pulled lose, top button undone, he was the personification of heaven itself. 

“Are you happy?” Steve murmured, tucking Bucky’s hair behind his ear,

“I feel like I’m on top of the world” Bucky said, joining his hands together behind Steve’s neck.

“you guys are disgusting” Sam suddenly appeared beside them, both laughing as he hugged them both at once.   
“You’re glowing, everyone’s just embarrassingly captivated by you” he said, quickly excusing himself before he became caught in the middle of a very heated moment.

“Get a room!” Natasha yelled from somewhere in the room,

“We’ve got one!” Bucky pulled back from Steve to shout back,

“Yeah, we know, use it!” Natasha called again, and Steve dissolved into laughter.

“Shall we?” Bucky suggested, raising an eyebrow at Steve, it was just after midnight, and people had begun to slowly filter out.   
Now seemed like a good a time as any.

They headed in through the crowd, wrapping people up in hugs and thank yous, leaving everyone to party into the night as they decided on their getaway.

“I can’t wait to start our lives together” Steve thought out loud. “oh wait, my jacket” he then realised, stopping them in the doorway.

Steve left Bucky waiting for him, searching for his jacket, a couple more kisses on each cheek from Natasha and he finally found it, noticing for the first time that the rainbow coloured hearts had been personalised with their names, he smiled, picking up a handful of Steve&Bucky hearts from an empty table, pocketing them lovingly.   
Wandering back across the room, jacket now slung over his arm, he re-joined Bucky, who was holding his hand out for Steve, his smile now a permanent landmark on his face as Steve threaded his fingers around Bucky’s.

“Ready?” he asked,

“I’m ready”.


End file.
